In film photography, film is exposed by a consumer and then, generally submitted to a photofinisher for processing. Communication between the consumer and photofinisher is limited and is usually in the form of instructions written on a photofinishing envelope. Instructions are sometimes written or taped or otherwise recorded on the film cassette. There are risks that instructions will be ambiguous, or unreadable, or misplaced, or will be erroneously erased or ignored.
It would thus be desirable to provide an improved film unit, devices, methods, and systems in which the state of one or more predetermined functions can be easily and unambiguously communicated.